thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelina Stotch
This tribute belongs to Meoryou. Please do not use this tribute without their permission. Information Name: Angelina Stotch District: 2 Gender: Female Age: 17 Appearance (description): curly red hair, big green eyes, pale skin, big ears Weapon(s): Shotgun Personality: Angelina is kind '''and '''trustworthy, '''and unlike a career in every way. She has '''no interest in killing people, '''and is quite '''outgoing '''and '''energetic. Backstory: Angelina never wanted to be a career. She wanted to life her life fully, and thought it was unrealistic to just assume that she had what it took to win. She also believed that all careers were self-centered and mean, and did not want to become one of them. However, she saw what it was like to be public about it, all the children who were public non-careers were bullied, and hated, and had no friends. They were outcasts. Not wanting that, she pretended to be like them. She enrolled in a career academy, but barely ever went. She would make up excuses, like she was sick or she had a doctor's appointment. When she did go, which she did when suspicion was gathering people's thoughts, she didn't train, just faked it. One day, there was extra suspicion. It was a few years into the lies, and people were questioning why she only rarely showed. To draw less attention, she came to class, but it only got more questions. She decided to show off her skills, and train, but she showed to be really good. This then ruined her whole plan. The top career female on the scoreboards, Daphne Kortye, saw her talent, and got extremely jealous. She was the daughter of the head peacekeeper, her mother, and the mayor, her father. She had a lot of power, a lot of money, and a lot of followers, and so when she said terrible lies about Angelina, everybody believed it without a second thought. She was shunned, and lost all of her friends. She was bullied. Her plan had failed. But Angelina refused to believe it. She tried going yet ''again ''to the career class. She tried not showing off any skill, but it just made Daphne even angrier. To what Daphne thought, she was so snobby and confident that she thought she didn't even need to train! She got her even more hated. Angelina hated herself as well. In the months following this, Angelina had tried countless time, failing all the times, to kill herself. She tried swallowing a whole container of pills, but forgot to lock the door, so her mother found her in time to save her. Another time, she tried bleeding to death, but didn't cut enough to bleed to death. She also tried suffocating herself, but her father heard her panting and the ruffling of the bag. She was given therapy, and was soon back to her old self. The kind and outgoing Angelina. From then on, she didn't let her bullies bother her. Then came the reaping when she was 17. She was reaped, and instead of someone volunteering, like usual, no one did. Because Daphne had secretly rigged it. And threatened to kill the family of any girl who dared to volunteer. Strengths: Has tremendous strength, and speed, and has great reflexes Weaknesses: Usually makes the wrong decision, is at times ''too ''moral, doesn't like using her strengths Fear(s): feeling the aftermath of killing someone (the guilt), being eaten alive Reason they want to win: To show people that Daphne isn't as good as they think she is, and to come home to her parents. Game strategy: Stay true to her alliance, and to protect them at costs. Interview strategy: Be honest, be yourself. Token: Pendant she got as her 7th birthday gift Alliance: People who are nice, kind, and trustworthy Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Meoryou's Tributes Category:Reaped